Life Changing
by MeganM11
Summary: It's through life changing events that we learn the true strength of our character. For Peeta Mellark his life changes with the arrival of a little gift, his own slice of heaven that changes his life for ever. Along the way, with the help of the people he meets and one in particular he'll become the man he always wish he could be.


Disclaimer; I do not own anything to do with the hunger games or the charters.

Chapter one.

Life changing.

The music roars through the house, the walls shaking with the beat of the speakers. The smell of smoke, alcohol and sweat hangs and covers everything in the air. Pairs of people, a mess of tangled limbs together in corners of each and every room as I sip on the warm beer before discarding it onto the sticky covered laminated floor. My hand travels across her lower abdomen, the taught muscles tightening underneath my touch. She pressed herself back into me, smirking, chuckling at the growl/ moan that escapes my lips before I seal them on the side of her neck. Sucking at that sweet spot just above her collar-bone, driving her crazy as we both loose all sense and give into the reckless side of life.

"We need... to... find a... room... now!" I nod in agreement, the alcohol coursing through our veins is freeing. The door to the unoccupied room swings open, empty and perfect for us as I slam it closed only to be turned and forced against the door with a loud thud as she ravishes my lips with hers. Hands wandering, scrapping my strong muscle chest, racking downwards across my lower stomach before she cups me over my jeans. I growl in appreciation, in lust.

"I'm going to suck you till you scream my name." seductively stating as she strokes my erection over my jeans. I grin, helping her unbuckle me before she swats my hands away and pulls my jeans down, my cock strained against the fabric of my boxers before she removes them completely and descends instantly to warp her supply lips around my cock. She sucks, and swirls her tongue around my head knowing just what to do to get me off. I throw my head back, gripping her head and urging her on and I start thrusting harder into the back of her throat. I can see her, smell her arousal as I look down to see her hand already on herself, I pull myself away and throw her off. The disappointment clear on her face.

"Hand and knees... Now!" she doesn't question me but the lust explodes in her eye's as she complies, wiggling her ass at me. Hitching her miniskirt up and ripping her panties, already soaked wet completely off, pulling her ass closer I brush the head of my cock against her entrance before just for a second reality comes to me.

"Do you have anything?" I can't help the chuckle that escapes when she growls at me for delaying.

"It's fine... Now Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk!" I don't let her finish, roughly entering her in a single thrust, burying myself to the hilt in her wet warmth before we start fucking at a dizzying pace, her hips jerking back to match my thrust. Her moans growing, thrusting at a frantic, non-rhythmic pace as we both groan at me slamming into her. All too soon I feel her, her wall contracting around my length, screaming out loud as her climax rolls over her, whole body shaking as she fall limply onto the bed. I pull out, turning her body over and seeing the pleasant smile gracing her face I lean down, reconnecting our lips as she quickly comes back to the world, reaching down to stroke me a few times before guiding me back into her sopping wet, warm centre. We move and groan together, my climax building and building being thrown over the edge as she screams, and clamps around me as I release deep inside her slumping over her as we both breath heavily.

"Mmmmhmm, fuck that felt great Peeta..." her lazy voice, laced with sleep comes through the increasing beat of the music from downstairs. I hum in response, removing myself from her and redressing. I lean down, kissing her roughly once more before leaving her to sleep it off as I return to the party.

I grab another beer, cool and refreshing as it washes down the back of my throat. I love alcohol, the way it makes me feel. I never get to feel happy or free at home but here, during the midst of a raving party, alcohol coursing through everyone I feel free as well. Most come to these parties to de-stress after the long week but for me and a select few others it's an escape from certain parts of my life, certain screw-ups I've made since leaving home and heading off here to university.

"Mellark!" the sound causing me to spin as I plaster on a grin for a friend. Cato Davidson, looks like my older brother though the mistake of us being twins has happened before he's a year older than me, with a dirtier shade of blonde hair and colder, ice blue eyes. He also happens to be the biggest rhino I know. Though I don't think the steroids he pumps into his body is helping him out in any other department.

"Davidson... what up?"  
"Poker, that's what and we need another. You up?"

"Glad to take all your money." I quip, downing the rest of the cold beer and joining him and the others out back. "Manson, nuts, volts... Enobaria..." I leave a pause not realising that she was here. On and off again our relation ship it violent and toxic, yet we always seem to come together but never when we've seen other people. Like the girl I left semi-conscious up in the room after we both just fucked. I get greetings from them all and something more seductive from Enobaria which I choose to ignore before Manson deals the cards around.

"Where the sister John?"  
"None of your fucking business Mellark, stay away from Johanna."  
"Alright, peace... here smoke this and loosen up." striking up a joint, taking a long drag before handing it over which he accepts with a punch to his should. Johanna Manson is John's younger sister by about two seconds. Twins and its great fun to bust him about her, though we both know nothing would ever happen I respect him and like Johanna way to much for her to be another notch on the bedpost. The game continues on, well into the early hours of the morning as even at one point I feel her hands reaching around me, wrapping around my chest as her hands run across my chest sending shivers through my body. Enobaria catches it and something akin to pure hatred flashes across her eye's but I pay no attention. Me and her are toxic and we don't fuck while seeing other people. Before the nights over, Cato having begged me to help him get Enobaria attention which he did though considering Enobaria it was in some attempt to get me jealous and leave the blonde beauty next to me. It never worked, not even during the small hours of the morning will I carefully moved in and out of the beauty beneath me and we could hear the loud, over exaggerated moans of other people. We paid no attention and fell peacefully into bliss after both releasing again, twice.

* * *

It's almost two in the afternoon when I manage to unlock my door and stumble into the shitty one bedroom apartment after having crashed at the party house last night and an early morning fuck out with the blonde beauty. Crashing around the apartment, not giving two shits about what ever I break at the moment, though I already know I'll be pissed at myself for breaking something again because of a drunken night I shuffle into the kitchen pouring myself a large glass of water and popping aspirin down my throat like tick-tacks. The brain splitting ring of the phone is constant and stabs like a thousand knifes to the head before I finally reach it.

"WHAT!"

"That'll be enough of that tone from you, young man!" my step mother sternly speaks through the other side of the phone. I hate being a complete dick to her, after everything before and seeing her really care about me I've been nothing but a disappointment to her and it kills me every-time but trying to sort anything out and I always fall flat on my arse so I've given up.

* * *

"It's almost three and I know you've got a test today, just calling to make sure your up."  
"Yeah... sorry about shouting... I'll make the test..."  
"And pass."  
"I'll try."  
"That's all I ask. Good-luck Peeta." the phone hangs up after a couple of minutes of silence. Angrily I wipe the few tears that always fall after I speak to her and the sickening feeling of being a disappointment settles in. though uni is the last place I want to go, something inside me compels me to get it together as best I can and head towards the main campus. One year, one year to go before I become what my birth-mother always envisioned for me.

Coffee, I really need a large, strong black coffee if I'm to make it through this day. Especially with Cato at my ear telling me what a great fuck he had with Enobaria but honestly I don't care I just want the pounding in my head to stop. Unbelievably he looks better than me, though I know he drank more, smoked more and dropped a lot more pills than I did but with Cato he always has that ability. Asshole.

"One more year Mellark! One more, then it's the high life for us, parties and bitches all day!" I grin, hiding the sickening feeling that always happens when he mentions this because I know full well what life for me after uni involves.

"Hay Peeta!" the blonde beauty comes running up to me, throwing herself into my arms and wrapping her legs around me. Hardly a display suitable for uni corridors but at the moment I can't bring myself to care as I roughly shove her up against the lockers and attack her lips. I briefly hear Cato laughing, telling me he'll see me later before I wave him off.

"Sooo Peeta... latest sluts name?" I know that voice all to well and I turn to look at the cold piercing eye's of Enobaria and the jock she stands with.

"Fuck off Enobaria, we where over a long time ago and nothing will change that."  
"I'll give her a few weeks, then she'll take the partying life over you. Then I'll enjoy the fucking ou beg for afterwards." I grit me teeth choosing to ignore her comment and instead just flip her off before turning back to my girl but I suppose this doesn't sit right with the jock code and I'm roughly slammed against the locker with this brute in my face.

"Watch how you speak to the girls, boy."

"Back off dip-shit... or I'll make you."  
"Real scary." though out the corner of my eye I can see this was Enobaria's plan, she knows damn well that with my past and temper I'll easily kick this fucks head in. I think she wants that.

"Back off." Roughly shoving him off, he throws a punch which I easily dodge and he yells in pain as his fist smashes against the lockers. Easily I pin his arms behind his back and slam his face into the locker a few times, blood staining the locker face and I shove him to the ground.

"Enough!" the voice of Mrs Portia, stern and with strong authority declares. For a small woman she can be very imposing. "You people get him to the medical office, Mr Mellark follow me!" no one dares argue and I'm lead ashamed and with disgusted looks away from the scene. Slumping into a chair I peer out the window as Mrs Portia roots around in her filing cabinet before taking her seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Peeta... concerns have been raised by some of the factuality... well all and a lot of the students. You have so much potential but you ruin it all by turning up drunk or hung over at class and getting into fights over silly situations."

"I'm not that bad." I try to defend but from the knowing look she gives me I look away ashamed because we both know she's right.

"Peeta coming from your previous school, good grades, intelligent, hard-working, well-behaved. A very promising student and I do have some small knowledge of your past but there are people here to help with that."  
I hate questions that brooch on the subject of my birth mother.

"That is none of yours or anyone else's business. Stay out of it."

"We just want to see you succeed in university Peeta, you have the intelligence to do really well."

"Leave it alone."

"I want to let you know-"  
"That you know fuck all about my life, you can't nor never will understand my life. So I would really appreciate it if you could just stay the fuck out of it!" I state, tipping the chair as I storm over to the window. Completely enraged, it's why after ten minutes of silence I realise that I've zoned out and Mrs Portia is gently trying to coax me out of shell I've built around myself.

"Mr Mellark, I'm sorry that your unwilling to let me or anyone else help but this is the end. I'm sorry, truly I am but this can't be swept under the rug like your past indiscretions. The boy you assaulted is being transported to hospital with a concussion and server head trauma." I swallow the rising lump in the back of my throat, this is bad.

* * *

"I can extend your stay a further three months while you find somewhere suitable to live, also you can take your end of year test here but as for remaining on the university campus and learning within the university halls... your no longer welcomed. I am sorry." with those words my world comes crashing down around me and my mother's word ring true in my mind.

The next month passes me by in a wave of blurry parties, drinking and fucking sessions as the day gets closer and closer that I'll have to leave the campus. Mrs Portia has tried helping me but I ignore or blank her every-time and I think she's finally given up.

At the moment I'm sitting alone in my apartment, smoking on a joint after just getting home after a party, apparently blonde beauty couldn't make it tonight after throwing up earlier today. Two hours pass in silence when there's a heavy pounding on my door disturbing my peacefulness. Angrily I wrench the door open.

"WHA-"

"I'm... I'm..." bursting into tears in-front of me, though normally being a cold bastard I wrap my arms around her and bring her into my apartment. Setting her down of the couch I grab a glass of water which she downs in a one. We sit in silences for the next five minutes.  
"Cashmere what's-" she stops me instantly by shoving a small white stick into my hands and I stare with widened eye's, shock and horror running through me.

In my hands lay a white stick with a blue positive sign glowing back up at me.

* * *

"I'm pregnant Peeta."

_**so it's just something I'm trying out. I'm hoping to update regularly.**_

_**Basically the inspiration came from thinking about Peeta's life and how he turned out extremely better than what you'd think for a person going through his life. So this is a modern-day AU where his life starts out in complete ruin over his past (which you'll find out later on about) and his journey to a family he's always dreamed of but never accepted he could have for himself. **_

_**Katniss will appear in the next chapter but if not then the third for definite. It is Everlark and that is the end game but like in the books they'll need to journey through a lot of shit to get there. **_

_**Also I'm thinking that Katniss will be OOC in this story but by how much I'm not sure. **_

_**If I've intrigued you a review would be nice but I'm not really expecting anything, this was just something I wrote to pass the time but I hope you like it enough to want more.**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**see you next time.**_


End file.
